


No more hiding in the shadows

by I_Sometimes_Write_I_Guess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Mess, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Sometimes_Write_I_Guess/pseuds/I_Sometimes_Write_I_Guess
Summary: He was sick of being different than the rest of them, he just wanted to be normal
Kudos: 20
Collections: Sanders Sides





	No more hiding in the shadows

The mind palace was quiet, Unusually quiet,There was no Remus chasing Roman, no Roman Singing Disney songs at the top of his lungs, no Patton squealing, and no Janus to talk with. Thomas was editing a new video. Everyone was thought to be in their rooms, other than Logic and Anxiety.

Logan and Virgil sat in the kitchen of the mind palace. Logan was editing a schedule that Roman had made and Virgil was listening to My Chemical Romance with his headphones on. It was almost considered peaceful. Until Remus bursted into the room.

"Anybody wanna watch the new horror movie I found?"

There was silence for a second then Logan looked up at Remus.

"No thank you."

With that Remus sunk out to go annoy his brother.  
\-----  
Janus looked into the broken mirror, picking up the knife he looked at the scales. "3, 2, 1."

Looking at his reflection he put the knife up to the top of his scaled side of his face, sliding the knife onto the scales he started cutting off the scales. There were tears and blood each slice more and more bloody. He looked down into the sink, blood and scales could be seen, some clogging the drain.

He looked at the scales on his chest, slicing at those after he was finished his face, that pain was almost unbearable as he moved to his arm, then his leg.  
He grabbed the painkillers that sat beside the sink, taking a few to numb the pain. After he was finished, making sure no scales were left, he had put some rubbing alcohol on all the cuts and bandaged them up. He laid down, feeling too dizzy and in to much pain to do anything.   
\-----  
It had been a few weeks since Janus had removed the scales, picking himself up out of bed he threw on a hoodie, sweatpants and slippers, he moved his hair to cover the once scaled side of his face. It had mostly healed, scars from each slice were visible. He was still in pain as he left his room and walked downstairs.

The kitchen was empty when he entered it. He grabbed a few bags of chips, some sandwich meat, and peanut butter. He ate facing away from the entrance to the kitchen. Then he went back to his room, or well that was the plan. He walked up the stairs, then got confronted by Roman.

"How come no one has seen you in the past few weeks? You have everybody worried, even Virgil."

"Jusst been sleeping more" Janus hissed out as he tried to walk by Roman, Roman seeing this, grabbed Janus' arm as he turned Janus to face him.

"You and I both know that's a lie" 

Roman had a harsh grip on Janus' arm, Janus made a hissing noise as he pulled Roman's hand off of him and then booked it to his room, locking the door behind him.  
\---   
Only ten minutes had passed before Virgil appeared in Janus' room. Janus looked up from the book he was reading to see Virgil.

"Look, I know you're hiding something. Please just let us help you, or if you can't do that just let me help you like old times."

Janus sighed as he shook his head. "I'm fine Virgil. There is nothing to worry about."

"De- Janus you're not lying, that's how I know there's something seriously wrong, tell me before I get everyone else in here."

Janus snapped, making the hoodie disappear and making a tank top take its place, he moved his hair, showing where the scales once we're. Virgil audibly gasped as he saw the scars. 

"Janus why would you…"

"I wanted to be normal like the rest of you, not some 'Slimy boi' or an 'evil snake boi' I wanted to be seen as one of you guys."

There was silence then Virgil hugged Janus. "I'm sorry we made you feel this way, I'm sorry that I left you while I went and became a light side, you don't have to forgive me, but just know I am here for you."

They hugged for what felt like hours before Virgil let go, giving Janus a kiss on the forehead, then picking him up.   
"Hey!-"

"Relax Janus, we're just going to talk to the others, if you want we could even have a cuddle party. I know your scales will eventually grow back if you want them too or not, so please don't hurt yourself again, come to me or the others and we will make sure to give you anything you may need."   
\-----   
After a few hours of talking, Janus and everybody else sat cuddled in a blanket fort, watching something on Thomas' laptop. Janus was sitting in Virgil's lap, having fallen asleep after eating a bunch of cookies, everyone else slowly started to fall asleep. By the time the movie was over, everyone had fallen asleep.  
\-----   
When Thomas came looking for his laptop the next morning, he took a photo to post on Instagram. After that he gently reached in grabbing it, so he wouldn't wake any of them up.   
Everything may not be perfect, but it was a good start.


End file.
